Angelic
by sauraazu
Summary: Sosok yang selalu dekat denganku. Punya hati yang tulus untuk bertahan di sampingku.
1. Chapter 1

**_halo mina..., kembali lagi dengan pairing KotoUmi. story ini terinspirasi dari beberapa kisah yang pernah saya baca #gak ada yang nanya  
maafkan jika judul dan isi cerita tak sama, karena jujur saja saya bingung mencari judul yang pas. hehehe..  
ini juga sudah direvisi berkali-kali. Jadi jika menemukan kesalahan lagi dalam penulisan, maafkanlah saya yang tak sadar ini. hihihi..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Baiklah. Langsung saja  
#ini hanyalah fiksi. mohon maaf bila terdapat kesamaan apapun itu. semoga terhibur.  
_**

* * *

 ** _._**

Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang terlihat sangat bersih. Untuk sepagi ini tentu saja terlihat bersih, karena para pengguna jalan belum sepenuhnya membuang polusi dan sampah yang pastinya akan selalu ada.

Sebenarnya aku sedang menuju suatu tempat. Yang mungkin menjadi tempat penyesalan bagiku. Aku tidak ingin ke tempat itu, tapi karena sesorang ingin bertemu denganku, terpaksa aku harus ke sana.

Taman yang tak seberapa luas, namun bernuansa hijau dengan pemandangan yang tak bosan dilihat itu adalah tempat tujuanku. Sangat bersih. Aku masih bisa melihat beberapa tukang bersih-bersih berlalu lalang disana.

Kini aku tiba di tempat itu. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju bangku yang letaknya dekat air mancur dan duduk disana.

.

"ah, sejuknya" aku sedikit bingung, kenapa dia menjadikan tempat penuh penyesalan bagiku ini sebagai tempat pertemuan kami.

 _Drrrt…!_

Ponselku bergetar. Kurogoh saku celana jeansku. Ku lihat nama yang tertera dilayar. Baru saja aku bertanya-tanya, orang itu tiba-tiba langsung menghubungiku.

 **"** ** _moshi-moshi, Umi? Kau dimana? Aku sudah di taman Akiba"_** suara dari seberang terdengar.

"di dekat _air mancur utama_ "

 ** _"_** ** _oke, aku kesana segera"_**

 _Tut..tut..tut.._

Dia menutup begitu saja. Menyebalkan. Saat telepon itu telah terputus aku melihat dua sosok gadis yang menjadi wallpaper ponselku saat ini. Yang satu tanpa ekspresi. Datar. Yang satu lagi dihiasi dengan senyum yang mempesona.

Aku baru sadar. Senyum itu begitu tulus dan penuh kebahagiaan. Dua gadis itu adalah aku, yang tanpa ekspresi dan teman dekatku. Tidak. Mungkin aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Menyadari kalau dia begitu dekat denganku.

 **Minami Kotori.**

Jika aku mendengar nama itu, aku punya banyak alasan untuk melebelinya sebagai orang yang buruk. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya, hanya saja dia begitu menyebalkan. Walaupun begitu kami selalu bersama.

Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah dia tertutup, tidak pernah mau terbuka denganku. Aku merasa seperti orang asing di dekatnya. Dan sekarang aku merasa semakin menyesal.

" _baka"_ gumamku diiringi senyum. Mengingat bagaimana pertemananku dengannya selama ini. Tak ingin semakin larut dalam masa lalu, ku tutup ponsel itu dan ku masukan kembali kedalam saku celanaku

.

Aku merindukan suara _bak_ anak kecil-nya itu.

"hai…!, Umi" seorang gadis berambut kuning yang diikat satu berlari kecil menghampiriku sambil melambaikan tangan dengan buku yang menjining di tangan satunya.

"ada apa kau menyuruhku ke sini, _senpai_?" gadis itu kini duduk di sampingku.

"…."

"apa kau sengaja membuatku kembali larut dalam penyesalan?" ucapku sedikit acuh. Dia hanya tersenyum.

Ia menyodorkan buku yang dibawanya tadi padaku

"apa ini?"

"Kotori menitipkannya padaku, dia bilang ini untukmu"

"oh" ku raih buku itu. Penasaran dengan buku bersampul warna abu-abu itu.

"aku sudah dengar dari Kotori kalau kau menyukaiku"

Kubuka halaman pertama dari buku itu dan seterusnya. Air mataku kembali menetes setelah kejadian dua tahun lalu itu. Semua rahasia Kotori terungkap disini.

"aku mengerti. Dan kau harus tahu kalau ak…" dan perkataan Eli membuatku terkejut.

.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **2014**

Waktu itu aku menjadi murid Akademi Otonokizaka. Dan orang pertama kali yang ku kenal adalah Kotori. Hebat. Dia orang pertama yang mengomentari penampilanku. Bukan pujian, aku malah dihina habis-habisan.

Kebetulan hari ini registrasi pertama yang harus ku lakukan sebelum resmi menjadi siswi disini. Aku menggunakan seragam seperti tentara. Sebelumnya aku bersekolah di Jerman. Sebenarnya di sekolahku itu adalah sekolah khusus pembelajaran yang berhubungan dengan fisik. Kebetulan aku ambil Seni Memanah disana, karena kelak aku ingin menjadi seorang yang professional

Namun aku harus mengubur dalam impian itu saat kedua orangtuaku memutuskan masa depanku dan akhirnya berkahirlah aku di tempat ini.

.

"Sonoda Umi _-san_?" itu kalimat pertama yang terlontar di bibirnya. "kenapa kau memakai seragam seperti itu? sama sekali tidak modis. Kau harusnya bisa membedakan yang mana pakaian laki-laki dan yang mana pakaian perempuan. Sebagai calon siswi di sini kau harus bisa menjaga etika"

"mau apa kau, _baka_?!"

"namaku bukan _baka_ , tepatnya Kotori. Minami Kotori. Kau boleh memanggilku Kotori" sanggahnya. Terlalu percaya diri.

"aku tidak perduli dengan nama mu"

"kau begitu terlihat bukan seperti perempuan. Dengan pakaian seperti itu bisa saja orang-orang disini menganggap kau lelaki"

"ini yang biasa aku pakai waktu di Jerman"

"seharusnya kau bisa membedakan antara Jerman dengan Jepang. Lihat itu lenganmu, cukup besar. Berhentilah melakukan hal seperti lelaki. Kau itu perempuan!"

.

Tunggu. Apa-apaan dia. Beraninya berkata sefrontal itu. Dan kenapa aku harus berhenti melakukan hal yang ku suka? Lagipula memanah bukan kegiatan yang hanya dilakukan oleh lelaki saja. Memangnya dia siapa? Seenaknya sendiri.

"…sama sekali jelek"

Aku benci mendengarnya. Ku berikan lirikan tajamku padanya, tapi yang ada hanya membuatnya cekikikan.

Semenjak itu semalaman aku menatap diriku dicermin. Apa benar aku seperti yang dikatakan Kotori? Ah! Sepertinya dia iri. Tapi bagaimana kalau nanti teman-teman baruku berkomentar sama? Hancurlah martabatku.

Aku benar-benar mengikuti ucapannya.

.

Keesokannya saat aku harus melakukan registrasi kedua tidak ada lagi pakaian _bak_ tentara. Aku benar-benar merubah penampilaku. Kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan dasi pita berwarna biru tua, bergaris merah serta rok selutut dengan warna yang sama dengan warna dasi.

Aku merasa sedikit kedinginan. Dan itu membuatnya mengangkat dua jempol.

"nah, begitu lebih baik. Kau jadi mirip karakter anime _LoveLive_ yang suka memanah itu. Siapa lagi namanya ya? Saodah Yumi?" ucapnya kemudian menaikkan bola matanya keatas seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"ha? Apaan tuh? Aku tidak tau"

"kau ini asli Jepang tapi tidak tahu budaya Negara sendiri" sindirnya

"aku tidak tertarik dengan anime-anime seperti itu"

Kini aku hanya memutar bola mataku sedangkan dia malah tersenyum. Orang aneh. Pikirku.

"kau masuk kelas apa?"

"2-A. Kau sendiri?" kataku sedikit malas.

Dia berteriak bukan main. Melompat seperti anak kecil "kita sekelas!" pekiknya.

Hah? Bagaimana bisa?.

"kita bersebelahan ya duduknya, Umi- _chan_ " pintanya.

 _U-Umi-chan_?! Atas dasar apa dia seenaknya memanggil nama depanku? Bahkan aku belum mengizinkannya.

" _Umi-chan. Onegaiii…!"_

Aku dipandangiinya dengan tatapan penuh harap, dan entah kenapa malah membuatku mengagguk seketika sebagai jawaban.

 **.**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Ada lagi.

Pernah ketika kelasku mendapatkan sebuah tugas rumah. Aku baru ingat kalau aku meninggalkannya di meja belajar. Aku lupa memaskukannya kedalam tas. Argh! Ini pasti gara-gara keasikan latihan memanah sampai larut.

Toujo Nozomi, atau yang lebih senang dipanggil Nozomi- _sensei_ selaku guru Matematika terus memanggil nama-nama siswa dikelas ini melalui absen. Sebentar lagi. Sial. Guru itu terkenal sangat tegas. Meski ia terlihat terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang guru. Ia juga terkenal memiliki senyum yang memikat.

Bahkan aku beranggapan wajahnya itu jadi seperti lebih cocok menjadi karakter Anime _Hentai_. Terlalu memikat. Eh? Tunggu. Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal itu. Ini pasti pengaruh Kotori tempo hari.

Tapi sebenarnya dibalik senyum memikat itu terdapat sifat ketegasan yang tinggi. Aku ingat salah satu temanku Honoka pernah dihukum keliling lapangan hanya karena berbicara dikelas. Mengerikan.

.

"Sonoda Umi!" nyawaku seakan dicabut detik itu juga. Keringat dingin mulai menetes membanjiri kening dan pelipisku. Wajahku memucat. Sepertinya aku akan dihukum. Aku tahu semua teman-temankku melirik kearahku secara diam-diam.

Aku panik. Detak jantungku bekerja ekstra.

"Sonoda- _san_? Mana tugasmu? Kau tidak mengerjakannya ya?" ia menghampiriku, membuatku seketika menelan air liur.

Kini wajahnya menampakan senyum. Sebuah senyuman maut yang mungkin kalau belum mengetahui sifat aslinya akan terbuai.

Sial. "ku kerjakan. Sebentar" kembali ku geledah tas, dan mencari satu buku. Berharap ada keajaiban.

.

 ** _Srek!_**

Pintu bergeser saat ada yang membukanya. Ternyata Kotori. Dia terlambat? Tidak biasanya. Apalagi dengan rambut yang sedikit err… berantakan.

Iris mataku mengikuti langkah Kotori yang mendekati meja guru.

 ** _Brak!_**

Semua melonjak kaget. Sebagian bahkan nyaris berteriak melihat Nozomi- _sensei_ memukul meja dengan rotan. Bahkan jantungku seakan melompat keluar.

"kau. Kenapa terlambat?"

"maaf _sensei_. Tadi ketinggalan kereta, jadi terpaksa lari sampai ke sekolah"

"baiklah. Saya percaya. Sekarang mana tugasmu?"

"ini milikku dan ini milik Sonoda- _san_. Sepertinya bukunya terbawa olehku kemarin" dia tertawa di depan guru yang sebenarnya lebih tepat dikatakan _killer_ itu.

"kau boleh duduk"

Aku bernafas lega. Ternyata buku itu terbawa olehnya. Syukurlah aku selamat.

 **.**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Selain itu.

Aku mendapat tugas tata boga. Rambutku nyaris rontok membaca resep-resep dan tata cara pembuatan makanan yang disarankan oleh Yazawa- _sensei_ padaku. Aku harus melakukan ini agar nilai pelajaran tata boga-ku tidak kurang saat dirapot. Tapi sejujurnya aku paling sulit mengurusi urusan rumah tangga seperti ini.

Dan akhirnya Kotori menyarankan untuk membuat manisan saja dan minta tolong pada Honoka. Kebetulan keluarganya memiliki usaha toko manisan. Jadi lebih mudah dan cepat menyelesaikannya. Kami putuskan untuk ke rumah Honoka.

Namun sayangnya saat tiba di rumah Honoka, ternyata ia sedang pergi mengunjungi keluarganya yang sedang sakit. Terpaksa aku harus kembali ke rumah. Dan anehnya Kotori menatapku heran seolah ada yang aneh pada wajahku.

"Umi- _chan_ , punggungku sakit sekali. Bisa tukaran tas?" ia mengenakan tas ransel. Ransel yang besar, hingga menutupi bagian paha belakangnya. Memangnya tas sekolahnya yang biasa kemana?

"tidak mau"

" _onegai_ Umi- _chan_. Kali ini saja" aku tak kuasa melihat ekspresinya "aku traktir"

.

Aku mengalah. Tak kuat melihatnya terus memelas seperti itu.

Ugh! Ternyata tasnya sangat berat. Pantas saja ia minta tukaran tas. Aahh! Bahkan bahuku terasa mau patah. Memangnya apa sih isinya?

Kamus setebal 800 halaman! Dan buku Sejarah Jepang setebal 1000 halaman! Gila! Pantas tasnya diganti.

Aku mengikuti Kotori yang membawaku ke pusat kota. Kami mampir ke salah satu kedai makanan dekat bangunan bertingkat tinggi bertuliskan **UTX** ** _._**

Aku mulai memesan. Kesempatan ini tak akan ku sia-siakan. Makanan yang berkualitas dipadu dengan minuman yang menyegarkan. Huh. Pasti nikmat.

"kau tidak memesan?" tanyaku.

Kotori menggelengkan pelan. Tetap pada senyum lebarnya.

"aku tidak suka makanan sejenis ini. Itu malah membuatku diare. Aku lebih suka masakan _Okasan-_ ku"

"oh" kataku singkat.

Saat pesananku tiba. Segera saja ku lahap. Benar-benar nikmat. Potongan daging tanpa lemak-nya begitu lumer dimulut, apalagi salat-nya yang segar dan dari bahan yang berkualitas. Aku merasakan sensasi nikmat yang luar biasa. Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit aku menghabiskan makan siangku.

Aku menolah kearah Kotori yang tersenyum miris. Aku tak tahu maksud dari senyumannya itu. saat kutanya dia hanya mengatakan "aku tak apa"

"ya sudah lah"

.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Pernah juga waktu itu aku mengalami kejadian memalukan. Begitu memalukannya hingga aku merasakan sensasi panas pada wajahku.

Sudah malam. Kegiatan klub memanah-ku juga telah usai. Ku lihat Kotori berdiri di depan gerbang. Tumben sekali.

"sedang apa kau?" tanyaku

"oh Umi- _chan._ Kegiatan klub-ku baru usai. Kau juga sudah selasai?"

Aku hanya mengangguk

"ayo pulang bersama"

.

Kami putuskan untuk pulang bersama. Saat di tepi penyebrangan jalan ponselku berdering. Ku lihat, ternyata sebuah pesan masuk. Itu dari temanku di Jerman. Membuat hatiku melonjak gembira. Nishikino Maki. Dia juga orang Jepang sepertiku.

"kenapa kau senyum-senyum Umi- _chan_?" suara tak asing itu menganggu kesenanganku.

"teman ku dari Jerman mengirimku pesan"

"kau menyukainya?"

"eh?" aku melonjak kaget. "bu-bukan urusanmu" ku lanjutkan lagi balas-membalas pesan dengan teman Jermanku itu.

Sebenarnya dulu aku sempat menyukainya, saat kecil aku sering bersamanya. namun saat aku tahu kalau dia sudah ditunagkan, jadi kuputuskan untuk hanya diam-diam mengaguminya. Meski ia terlihat dingin diluar, tapi sebenarnya ia begitu hangat. Itulah yang membuatku menyukainya. Dan ia tidak tahu hal itu.

"Umi- _chan_ sebaiknya kita _…."_ Kotori sedang mengajakku bicara, namun aku tak jelas mendengar suaranya karena terlalu asik dengan ponselku.

Namun mendadak kurasakan sesorang mendorong tubuhku, membuatku jatuh tertidur. Ku pegangi kepala yang terasa sedikit pusing dan perlahan ku buka mataku. Kulihat seseorang sedang menindih tubuhku sambil meringis kesakitan.

.

Itu Kotori.

.

Kutatap ia sebentar, matanya berair. Beberapa detik kemudian dia ikut menatapku. Cukup lama. Mendadak ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Tunggu, ada apa ini! semakin dekat. Aku ingin meronta tapi tak bisa karena ku rasakan tangan kiriku tertindih oleh tubuhnya dan tangan kananku digenggam erat olehnya, sebenarnya ponsel yang masih bertahan di tangan kananku itulah yang ia tahan, tapi membuat tangan kananku tak bisa bertindak.

Tak kusangka dia memiliki fisik yang kuat, bisa menahan rontaanku yang notabene sering melakukan aktifitas fisik.

"ma-mau apa kau?" tak mendengarkanku. Wajahnya semakin mendekati wajahku.

"diam saja Umi- _chan._ Ini hanya sebentar"

"a-apa?!"

"aku mohon diamlah"

Semakin dekat , membuatku hanya bisa memejam erat. Dan….

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

* * *

 _ **hhaay... sampai situ dulu ya..., sebenarnya ini mau saya jadikan one shot. tapi karena kepanjangan, jadi dibuat bersambung.  
*mohon review-nya* **_

_**see you again... ^_^**_

 _ **maafkan jika garing T_T**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_kembali lagi dengan saya si penulis amatiran #gak penting (T_T).  
saya berterimakasi untuk review-nya (1 review sangat berarti untuk saya *hiks)  
seperti biasa 'maafkan jika banyak typo'... yoroshiku neee... ^_^_**

langsung saja.

* * *

 *** _sebelumnya*_**

 _Itu_

 _Kutatap ia sebentar, matanya berair. Beberapa detik kemudian dia ikut menatapku. Cukup lama. Mendadak ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku._

 _Tunggu, ada apa ini! semakin dekat. Aku ingin meronta tapi tak bisa karena ku rasakan tangan kiriku tertindih oleh tubuhnya dan tangan kananku digenggam erat olehnya, sebenarnya ponsel yang masih bertahan di tangan kananku itulah yang ia tahan, tapi membuat tangan kananku tak bisa bertindak._

 _Tak kusangka dia memiliki fisik yang kuat, bisa menahan rontaanku yang notabene sering melakukan aktifitas fisik._

 _"ma-mau apa kau?" tak mendengarkanku. Wajahnya semakin mendekati wajahku._

 _"diam saja Umi-chan. Ini hanya sebentar"_

 _"a-apa?!"_

 _"aku mohon diamlah"_

 _Semakin dekat , membuatku hanya bisa memejam erat. Dan…._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Fiuuuhh…._

Dia meniup keningku. Lalu mengusapnya.

Mataku seketika melebar . Eh? "bisa cepat kau beranjak dari tubuhku?"

"eh?" dia buru-buru bangkit " _gomen ne_ Umi- _chan_ "

"kau sedang apa sih? Bikin kaget! Untung ponselku tidak rusak" omelku seraya bangkit.

"tadi aku melihat ulat di keningmu, jadi reflex deh"

"u-ulat?!Tapi tidak perlu sampai menindih tubuhku juga".

Dia hanya menyengir. Menyebalkan.

Kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Namun mendadak ia tidak jadi ikut pulang. Aneh. Padahal dia yang mengajakku, srang malah tidak jadi. Katanya dia baru ingat kalau ada urusan klub yang harus dia selesaikan.

Ya sudah lah.

.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Saat di sekolah tepatnya waktu istirahat aku dan Kotori memang selalu menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama di bawah pohon rindang yang letaknya di halaman depan sekolah. Kami memang selalu bersama. Bahkan tak jarang teman-teman menjuluki kami _'Best Couple'_

Best Couple? Aku bingung. Memangnya ada kecocokan antara aku dengannya?. Sebenarnya aku tak masalah dengan julukan itu, karena bukan hal yang asing kalau banyak ku temukan pasangan. Lebih tepatnya yang 'sesama' melakukan kencan di hari dan tempat-tempat tertentu. Bahkan di sekolah khusus perempuan ini pun banyak yang menjalani hubungan seperti itu.

Tapi tetap saja aku tak mungkin menyukainya. Dia hanya sebatas teman bagiku.

.

Imajinasiku pecah saat mataku menangkap _Hime_ sekolah. Dia murid kelas tiga. Melihatnya melewati kami berdua membuatku ingin sekali terus menatapnya. Dia benar-benar cantik.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan langsing serta kulitnya yang putih bagaikan susu. Apalagi rambut kuningnya yang diikat tiggi itu, menampilkan lehernya yang jenjang. Sungguh proposional. Bukan hanya fisik yang cantik, otaknya juga cantik. Ia murid terpintar di sekolah ini. Bahkan ia menyandang gelar Ketua Osis. Dengan dirinya yang sempurna itu, tak sedikit siswa di sekolah ini menyukainya.

.

"Umi- _chan_ , kau naksir Eli- _senpai_?" Kotori bertanya padaku.

"hn, ya begitulah"

"kenapa kau tak mendekatinya? Mengajaknya berkenalan?"

"terlalu cepat seribu tahun. Lagipula dia begitu popular, banyak yang mendekatinya. Dan tidak mungkin dia mengenalku"

"…."

"waktu itu aku berpapasan dengannya di koridor. Dia ku sapa, tapi sapaanku tidak dibalas. Mengesalkan"

"p-pff-pffft…" dia tertawa. Sahabat macam apa rela tertawa disaat akku terpuruk seperti ini.

"….."

"ini" Kotori menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil padaku "email-nya Eli- _senpai_. Aku dapatkan kemarin"

Aku terperangah. Masih tak percaya. Kenapa dia bisa?

"bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kau mendapatkan ini?" tanyaku selidik.

"RA-HA-SIA" ucapnya.

"beritau aku!"

.

Aku begitu penasaran. Dia hanya tertawa. Rasa penasaranku yang mendalam membuatku mengguncang tubuhnya, memaksanya memberitahu ku. Namun yang terjadi malah ia terjatuh dari tempat duduknya karena berusaha menghindar guncanganku tadi. Membuatku ikut tertarik. Alhasil kami jatuh bersama.

Tunggu. Ini seperti _déjà vu_. Tapi kali ini aku yang berada di posisi atas. Kami meringis, tapi kemudian Kotori memandangiku.  
Dengan pandangan yang sama saat pulang sekolah waktu itu. tapi kali ini ia memamerkan senyuman. Senyum yang tidak biasanya. Aneh. Bahkan aku tak berhenti menatapnya. Otakku seakan menolak untuk memerintahkan tubuhku beranjak dari posisi ini.

 _"ehem… Best Couple sedang mesra-mesranya tuh"_ suara yang sepertinya lebih dari satu orang tersebut membuatku melonjak kaget dan langsung bangkit dari posisi memalukan tadi. Sial.

"ehem. Umi- _senpai_ jangan memamerkan kemesraan di depan umum. Membuat iri saja" suara itu. Tidak asing. Aku melemparkan pandangan.

"diam kau Hoshizora!"

"hn? Wajahmu memerah _senpai._ Minami- _senpai_ juga" goda perempuan berambut pendek oranye tersebut.

"dia siapa Umi- _chan_?" tanya Kotori seraya bangkit.

" _hajimemashite,_ namaku Hoshizora Rin, aku satu klub dengan Umi- _senpai_ " ia sedikit menunduk.

"Minami Kotori"

Adegan perkenalan itu membuatku muak. Dan entah ada urusan apa Rin menghampiri kami. Aku putuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dan dari jarak hampir menjauh, aku samar mendengar…

"Minami- _senpai_ , bisa bicara sebentar…"

.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Saat di rumah aku mengambil ponsel di laci meja yang sengaja kutinggal. Segera saja ku otak atik mencoba mengirim pesan email yang baru saja ku dapatkan.

Ting!

 _ **Oh, kau Sonoda Umi-san ya? Yang sering bersama Kotori? Ya aku tahu.**_

Ya ampun! Dia membalasnya. Lihatlah. Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padaku.

 _ **Boleh aku mengenalmu lebih dekat, senpai? Dan, err… kau cukup memanggilku 'Umi' saja.**_

Status : Send

Ku dekap ponselku. Ah! Masih tak percaya kalau aku sedang berkirim pesan dengan Ayase Eli. Orang yang ku suka. Aku bahkan jadi merasa bukan karakterku yang biasanya.

Ting.

 ** _Tentu saja. Baiklah Umi._**

Wajahku memerah bibirku tak kuasa menyimpulkan senyum terus menerus. Sanking sengannya aku sampai melompat di atas ranjang.

 ** _Emm... aku tahu ini begitu cepat. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Aku menyukaimu._**

1 menit. 2 menit. 3 menit belum ada balasan. Aku panik. Cemas. Bagaimana kalau dia marah padaku dan besoknya dia membenciku lalu menjauhiku? Aaahhh! Bodoh kau Umi! Harusnya kau tidak terburu-buru seperti ini.

Ting.

 ** _Maaf. Apa Kotori tidak bilang padamu? Aku sudah punya kekasih. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.  
_**

 ** _._**

Aku terpaku.

Ponselku jatuh dari genggamanku, rasanya aku ingin menangis. Bukan karena aku ditolak. Tapi sahabatku berani membohongiku.

Aku benci Kotori sejak saat ini.

Aku marah padanya. Tak kusangka orang yang jadi sahabatku selama ini telah berbohong padaku. Tidak mengatakan kalau Eli sudah memiliki kekasih. Itu membuatku malu saat melintas di depan perempuan berdarah rusia itu.  
.

Aku sengaja menghindari Kotori, mengabaikan sapaannya. Hingga semua itu berjalan dua bulan lamanya. Dan Kotori terlihat mulai menjauhiku.

Tapi suatu ketika Eli menghampiriku di tempat Klub Memanah-ku. Aku sendiri kaget melihatnya berdiri di hadapanku saat aku hendak melakukan bidikan.

"Umi, apa kau senggang?" suaranya membuat jantungku melonjak.

Aku bisa mendengar sorakan beberapa teman satu klubku. Begitu girangnya melihat sang _Hime_ mendatangi klub kami.

"hah?"

"temui aku di Taman Akiba. Ada yang ingin ku katakana padamu"

"oh,un"

Setelah mendengar jawabanku. Ia tersenyum lalu pergi. Sungguh senyum yang menggoda. Meski ditolak namun perasaan ini justru semakin besar padanya. Ya Tuhan, sadarkan aku. Mustahil aku mengharapkannya lagi.

.

Saat senja datang, nyatanya sang _Hime_ tak juga muncul. Yang ada hanya seorang gadis yang berjalan kearah-ku. Berdiri agak jauh dariku lalu tersenyum seperti biasanya. Sungguh. Aku muak sekali melihatnya.

"Umi- _chan,_ lama tak jumpa"

"mana Eli- _senpai_? Kenapa malah kau yang datang" tanyaku ketus. Dia hanya tersenyum.

"maaf, sebenarnya aku yang menyuruhmu kemari"

.

APA?!

"kau sudah membohongiku dua kali. Pertama mengenai Eli- _senpai._ Sekarang, ini. Mau mu apa sih?!"

"apa kau masih marah?"

"masih?" kataku sarkastik. " aku tidak marah! Aku hanya membencimu!. Itu saja" tambahku.

"aku minta maaf, waktu itu aku lupa memberitahumu"

"lupa kau bilang?" kali ini aku benar-benar kesal "mau mu apa sih? Kenapa kau bersikap begitu baik dihadapan orang lain. Sedangkan aku? kau begitu menyebalkan!"

"maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama bermusuhan denganmu, Umi- _chan_. Ku mohon maafkan ak…" ucapannya terhenti. Ia diam sejenak.

" _baka_! Aku tidak perduli kau kesepian, atau apapun itu. tapi yang jelas…." aku berhenti sejenak, mengatur nafasku yang memburu akibat emosi tak tertahankan ini.

Disela itu aku melihat Kotori menundukkan kepala. Sepertinya ia menangis.

"….AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU DAN TIDAK INGIN MELIHATMU LAGI! AKU MEMBENCIMU KOTORI!" ucapku membentak. Tepat saat itu aku melihat lutut Kotori menyentuh bumi. Tapi aku tak perduli. Ku tinggalkan dia begitu saja.

.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Esok harinya.

Ku percepat langkah menuruni tangga, menuju segerombolan murid dan menatap papan pengumunan dengan nanar. Lututku lemas seketika.

 ** _Turut Berduka_**

 ** _Atas meninggalnya. Minami Kotori. Murid Kelas 2-A._**

Seluruh murid yang ada disitu langsung melemparkan pandangan kearah ku. Mereka pasti berfikir apa yang kurasakan kala itu, tak kala mengingat bahwa aku dan Kotori sangat dekat dan semua teman-teman kami tahu itu.

Tapi aku tak perduli tengan pandangan mereka.

Aku benar-benar dibuatnya hampir pingsan melihat tulisan yang ada disitu beserta foto yang memperlihatkan tubuhnya –Kotori- yang ditutupi Koran dan hanya memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya saja.

Aku dapat melihat bercak darah disitu dan…

….pita hijaunya. Yang selalu ia pakai.  
.

Gila! Kenapa harus ditunjukkan ke publik foto menyedihkan itu? aku merasa tidak terima. Beraninya mereka menunjukan itu ke publik. Tapi, tak disangka kalau kemarin adalah hari terakhirku melihatnya. Aku bodoh! Aku sahabat yang buruk. Maafkan aku Kotori.

Aku mundur dari kerumunan, dapat kurasakan sentuhan lembut menyentuh pundakku.

"Umi- _chan?_ " panggil orang itu.

"Honoka?" kutatap ia dengan pandangan sayu, mataku semakin berair.

"aku tahu ini berat. Aku juga merasa kehilangan"

"Ho-no…" lalu sesuatu menghambur di tubuhku. Honoka mendekapku. Tangisku pecah seketika.

"kuatkan dirimu Umi- _chan_ " ia mengelus pundakku. Aku hanya bisa menangis di dalam pelukannya. Dan bisa kudengar bahwa ia juga menangis.

 _ **Gomen ne… Kotori.  
.**_

* * *

 ** __Minami Kotori__**

Aku memang baru memasuki dunianya sejak lama. Dia begitu unik dan lucu. Juga cantik. Mataku selalu memergokinya kemanapun dia pergi.

Saat kulihat Sonoda Umi, menggunakan pakaian seperti tentara. Semua murid di sekolah ini langsung membicarakannya dan topiknya tak jauh dari masalah _fashion_. Dia selalu dibilang 'seperti lelaki'. Ya walaupun tak banyak yang mengakui kalau dia terlihat keren. Dan jujur saja, ku akui dia memang keren dengan pakaian itu. Tapi, aku tak ingin ia diperbincangkan terus menerus.

Aku kesal.

Aku tak mau dia menjadi tontonan bagi mereka itulah sebabnya aku sengaja menjelek-jelekan penampilannya agar ia sadar. Aku tahu dia marah. Apalagi saat kukatai dia seperti lelaki. Kasar memang. Tapi mau bagaiamana lagi, ini demi kebaikannya.

Keesokannya, kau tidak percaya. Dia merubah penampilannya, jadi lebih feminim. Mungkin bisa ku akui kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya saat itu. Tidak. Mungkin memang sejak aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali. Sifatnya yang cuek dan tegas itu membuatku tertarik untuk melihat dunianya lebih dalam lagi.

 _Well…_ intinya semua kembali baik.

.

kemudian…

Saat aku berangkat sekolah, aku sedikit terlambat. Sebenarnya ini pertama kali seumur hidupku aku terlambat. Tapi demi dia….

Saat aku hendak membuka pintu kelas aku mendengar suara Nozomi- _sensei_ memanggil nama Umi- _chan_ berulang kali

"Sonoda- _san,_ mana tugasmu?"

Umi- _chan_ , belum mengerjakan tugas? Segera saja aku duduk di lantai dan mengeluarkan buku tugasku. Untung saja aku memiliki satu buku kosong. Langsung ku salin isi bukuku itu ke dalam buku kosong tadi.

Setelah usai, sebelum masuk aku sedikit mengacak rambutku dan membasuh wajahku dengan sedikit air mineral yang kubawa, supaya _sensei_ tidak curiga. Kemudian dengan langkah pasti, aku masuk kedalam. Tidak perduli dengan teman-teman yang menatapku aneh. Yang terpenting kami selamat.

.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Masih ada …

Waktu itu Umi- _chan_ sedang kebingunan dengan tugas Tata Boga yang diberikan Yazawa- _sensei_. Jadi kusarankan dia untuk membuat manisan di rumah Honoka, kebetulan keluarganya memiliki usaha Toko Manisan. Jadi tugas itu akan lebih mudah selesai.

Tapi sayangnya Honoka sedang tidak ada di rumah, ia pergi menjenguk keluarganya yang sakit. Jadi terpaksa kami pulang. Dan saat itu aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan rok sekolah yang dikenakan Umi- _chan_. Warnanya jelas biru, tapi ada warna lain yang terpampang di belakangnya.

Sedetik saja aku langsung mengetahuinya, bahwa itu adalah noda darah. Dia sedang PMS?. Kurasa itu tembus. Dan ia tak sadar akan hal itu. Aku melihat ke sekeliling kupastikan tak ada seorangpun yang melihat. Lalu aku memintanya untuk bertukar tas. Kebetulan aku mengenakan tas ransel yang berukuran besar. Jadi bisa menutupi bagian belakangnya.

Awalnya dia menolak. Apalagi saat itu tas ku sangat berat. _Hahaha…_ jadi aku bilang saja kalau aku akan mentraktirnya. Dan ia setuju. Syukurlah.

Kau tahu, uangku habis untuk membelikannya makanan yang ia inginkan. Aku tahu dia sedang menjaga bentuk tubuhnya agar tetap telihat bugar. Bahkan ia sedang menjalankan program diet, padahal mau bagaimanapun ia tetap cantik dan keren. Dan disitu aku sengaja tidak memesan apapun, itu karena tidak ada lagi uang dalam sakuku. Padalah uang itu ingin kugunakan untuk naik bus dan membeli persediaan dapur.

 _Well…_ sebenarnya begini.

Aku bukan penghuni kota ini. tepatnya didaerah pedalaman yang jaraknya cukup jauh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini demi sahabat yang aku sayangi dan cintai. Usai ia makan. Aku mengantarnya pulang. Dan aku terpaksa pulang dengan bermodalkan kaki –jalan kaki-. Sangat jauh. Butuh waktu dua jam perjalanan untuk tiba dirumahku.

Dan sejujurnya aku ini yatim piatu dan hidup sendiri.

Itu saja. Aku hanya gadis yang sederhana. Ck!  
.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Aku mengalami kejadian memalukan yang sebenarnya kalau boleh ku akui, kejadian itu membuat hatiku senang.

Aku menunggu Umi- _chan_ selesai dari kegiatan klub nya. Dia selesai dan kami pulang bersama. Di perjalanan aku melihtnya tersenyum memandangi ponselnya. Sepertinya temannya dari Jerman mengirimnya pesan dan nampaknya Umi- _chan_ menyukai orang itu. Dadaku seketika terasa sesak.

Sebenarnya saat ini Umi- _chan_ sedang diincar oleh dua orang teman satu klub ku. Aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka kalau mereka akan mencuri ponsel milik Umi- _chan_ jadi aku dengan sengaja menunggunya agar aku bisa menggagalkan rencana itu.

Dan benar saja, mereka datang menggunakan sepeda motor dengan lajunya, aku berusaha memberitahu Umi- _chan_ tapi ia tak mendengarkan. Jadinya aku dorong saja dia dan alhasil aku jatuh di atasnya. Itu memalukan tapi aku senang. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya dari dekat,

Tapi sial! aku jadi salah tingkah, dia juga terlihat malu bahkan ia berusaha meronta tapi yang ada aku jadi mendadak meniup keningnya, dengan alasan aku melihat ulat menempel di keningnya . padahal tidak ada. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan untuk menutupi semuanya. Hehehe…. Memalukan bukan?

Lapas itu aku menyuruhnya pulang sendiri karena kaki-ku berdarah akibat terserempet tadi dan aku tak ingin ia mengetahuinya. Tapi, karena kejadian itu aku jadi semakin sadar kalau aku memang menyukainya. Bahkan sudah ke fase 'mencintainya'.

 _Tuhan, bisakah ia menyadarinya?  
._

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Dan suatu hari saat aku sedang berkeliling sekolah untuk melihat-lihat persiapan yang sedang dilakukan setiap klub karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan festival. Eli- _senpai_ menghampiriku.

Aku terkejut, karena ini kali pertamanya setelah sekian lama ia tak mendekatiku. Sebenarnya dulu kami cukup dekat tapi karena semakin lama kami semakin sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, ya.. kami jadi tidak sedekat dulu.

.

"Kotori, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

* * *

 ** _terimakasih yang masih setia dengan fanfic ini.  
_** _ **mohon review nya. Review minna-san sangat berarti dan menjadi penyemangat bagi saya. (T_T)  
** *maaf kalau story-nya garing*  
_

 ** _#see you again_ **

by *lemonchi ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**_berjumpa lagi dengan saya Lemonchi, si penulis amatiran. Terimakasih banyak untuk review nya. saya sangat senang ^_^  
saya bingung padahal sudah dicek berkali kali tetap aja ada typo. bagian mananya ya yang typo., tapi sudahlah, mohon maklum. karena saya hanya manusia banyak kekurangan #hehehe..._**

 ** _langsung saja. maafkan bila terdapat banyak kesalahan_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _sebelumnya..._**

 ** _._**

 _Dan suatu hari saat aku sedang berkeliling sekolah untuk melihat-lihat persiapan yang sedang dilakukan setiap klub karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan festival. Eli-senpai menghampiriku._

 _Aku terkejut, karena ini kali pertamanya setelah sekian lama ia tak mendekatiku. Sebenarnya dulu kami cukup dekat tapi karena semakin lama kami semakin sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, ya.. kami jadi tidak sedekat dulu._

 _"Kotori, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"e-eh? Apa?" ia menunk seorang gadis dengan telunjuknya. Gadis itu sedang makan roti di depan kelas. Dan tentu saja aku mengenalinya.

"…kau tertarik padanya?"

"sepertinya begitu. Boleh aku tahu namanya?"

Reaksiku hanyalah menertawainya. Bukannya apa, hanya saja aku heran. Seorang _Hime_ seperti dia yang sangat popular dan bahkan diketahui sulit tertarik pada seseorang bisa menyukai seorang gadis penggemar roti.

"tidak lucu!" dia ngambek.

"boleh. Asalkan kau mau memberiku alamat emailmu"

"hah? Untuk apa?" Eli terkejut bukan main. Aku tahu, ia tak ingin privasinya diganggu. Tidak , kecuali aku. hahaha…

"kau mau tidak?" kali ini aku benar-benar mengerjainya

"baiklah" ia mengagguk pasrah.

"Kousaka Honoka"

"apa?!"

"namanya Kousaka Honoka" ulangku lagi..

" _arigatou_ " ucapnya seraya tersenyum. Sial. senyumnya menawan. Pantas saja banyak yang menyukainya.

.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Lepas itu aku memberikan alamat email Eli pada Umi- _chan_. sebenarnya aku sedikit berberat hati, karena sesungguhnya aku tak rela. Tapi demi kebahagiaan Umi- _chan_ , aku akan melakukan apapun yang bisa kulakukan.

Bukannya mengucapkan terima kasih, dia -Umi- malah menanyai kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan email itu, dia penasaran dan rasa penasarannya itu membuat kami jatuh –lagi- namun yang berbeda, posisinya sekarang berada di atasku. _Kami-sama_ , aku begitu senang. Tapi adegan yang bisa dikatakan memalukan itu tak berlangsung lama. Seruan para murid membuat kami buru-buru bangkit.

Dan disaat itu gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut pendek ada di hadapan kami.

Hoshizora Rin. Itu namanya dan rupanya ia satu klub dengan Umi- _chan,_ katanya ia ingin berbicara denganku. Disaat itu pula Umi- _chan_ pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Minami- _senpai_ , bisa bicara sebentar?"

"ya, ada apa Hoshi–"

"Rin!" serunya "panggil saja Rin!"

"e… baiklah Rin… _chan_ . ada apa?"

"aku menyukai mu!" ucapnya lantang.

"a –apa?" aku tak yakin apa yang kudengar itu benar, tapi jantungku berdegub kencang. Dia terlalu _to the point_.

"aku menyukai mu sejak lama, Minami- _senpai_ " ulangnya lagi.

Aku mengatur napas " maaf Rin- _chan_ , aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Aku menyukai orang lain" aku tertunduk.

"apa dia Umi- _senpai_?"

Aku kaget. Tapi aku hanya diam saja.

"...baiklah kalau begitu. Tak apa" Rin tersenyum.

"maaf Rin- _chan_ "

"jangan merasa bersalah _senpai_. Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan. Aku akan mendukungmu! Karena itu berjuanglah!" ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan senyum dan semangat yang membara. _Sangat tegar._ Pikirku.

Setiba dirumah aku menerima beberapa email dari Umi- _chan_. Dia terlihat begitu gembira.

 ** _From : Sonoda Umi-chan_**

 ** _Hey! Aku mengatakannya. Perasaanku. Bagaimana ini? Aku panik._**

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan singkat darinya. Baru saja aku ingin membalas pesannya, sebuah pesan lain masuk ke ponselku.

 ** _From : Ayase Eli_**

 ** _Aku baru saja jadian dengan Honoka. Ini luar biasa. Sepertinya aku harus mentraktirmu lain kali. Ah! Dan untuk temanmu, maaf aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau aku menyukai Honoka?_**

Aku membatu sesaat. Segera saja aku kirim pesan pada Umi- _chan_ , tapi belum ada balasan. Ku kirim lagi. Tidak dibalas. Begitu seterusnya. Entah sudah berapa kali pesan yang ku kirim untuknya.

Rasa bersalah mulai menyelimuti perasaanku. Umi- _chan_ terlihat menjauhiku, bahkan saat di kelas dia meminta Nozomi- _sensei_ untuk pindah tempat duduk. Aku sedih mendengarnya. Aku ingin semua seperti dulu.

Selama dua bulan tidak ada komunikasi dengannya, aku tidak betah . Karena itu aku meminta Eli agar menyuruh Umi- _chan_ langsung menemuiku.

Ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu. Lagi-lagi dia memasang wajah seperti itu. seolah-olah aku adalah barang yang menjijikan.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama bermusuhan denganmu Umi- _chan_ , aku mohon maafkan ak–"

 **JLEB!**

Aku tak tahu itu apa. Tapi rasanya cukup menyakitkan. Aku sengaja menundukkan kepalaku. Menghindari tatapannya.

"... SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU! AKU MEMBENCIMU KOTORI!"

 _Kotori?_ Itu pertama kalinya aku mendengar dia memanggil namaku selama aku bersahabat dengannya. Aku senang. Biasanya dia hanya memanggilku dengan sebutan _Kau_ atau _Minami_ , itupun kalau dia sedang berbaik hati baru memanggilku dengan sebutan itu.

Tapi kenapa?. Kenapa dia menyebut nama **'** ** _Kotori'_** disaat ia membenciku?

Sungguh. Sesak.

Tapi aku bersyukur akhirnya dia pergi. Saat itu pula aku tersungkur ke tanah. Aliran darah merembes keluar membasahi seragamku. Samar-samar kulihat seorang pria berpakaian hitam mendekatiku. Ia mengambil tas dan ponsel yang sedari tadi ku genggam.

Aku masih sempat menoleh melihat jalan yang dilalui Umi- _chan,_ berharap semoga penjahat ini tidak segera menemukannya. Berharap dia sudah pergi jauh. Aku ingin berteriak., tapi tak sanggup.

Namun mendadak aku mendengar seruan nyaring memanggil namaku sambil berlari menghampiri penjahat yang sedang menodongkan pistol ke arahku.

Orang itu memukul penjahat tadi dengan balok namun ia gagal dan akhirnya jatuh tepat di sampingku. Aku sempat memandangnya dengan samar.

"jangan ikut campur!" seru penjahat itu.

Penjahat itu kembali menodongkan pistol ke arahku. Dan…

 **DAAAR!**

"senpai!"

Itu yang terakhir ku dengar dan kurasakan beban berat menimpa tubuhku, sebelum aku jatuh dalam ketidaksadaran.

Aku tidak menyangka kalau ini akan jadi akhir hidupku. Padahal sebenarnya tadi aku ingin mengajak Umi- _chan_ jalan-jalan karena aku baru saja gajian.

Maafkan aku Umi- _chan_ , aku memang bukan sahabat yang baik. Tapi setidaknya aku selalu bisa membuatmu merasa aman.

.

* * *

.

 **Sonoda Umi**

"maaf soal itu. aku sudah jadian dengan Honoka"

Aku menangis lagi. meraung sekuat-kuatnya. Aku bodoh! Tak menyadari apa yang sudah Kotori lakukan untukku. Bahkan aku sudah merepotkannya. Seharusnya aku masih di sana, membawanya kembali pulang bersamaku. Aku sahabat yang payah.

"kenapa baru sekarang buku harian ini kau berikan padaku?" jujur saja. Aku kesal dengan keterlambatan ini.

"maaf Umi, bukan maksudku seperti itu. tapi memang baru sekarang lah waktu yang tepat"

"apa maksudmu?"

"nanti kau juga akan tahu"

"ha?"

"kalau begitu, aku pegi dulu. _Jaa.. ne_ "

Akhirnya Eli meninggalkanku sendiri di tempat penuh penyesalan ini. Disaat yang sama, angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambutku dan disaat bersamaan juga halaman berikutnya kembali terbuka.

Disitu ada dua gadis sedang tersenyum. Di bawahnya bertuliskan…

 **KotoUmi**

Dahiku mengerut melihat tulisan itu.

Dan seketika itu pula….

"Sonoda Umi- _san!_ "

 _Hah? Suara itu…_

Aku menoleh cepat " _anata wa…_?"

" _hisashiburi ne…?"_ seseorang berpenampilan modis tersenyum padaku.

"kenapa bi–" aku tercengang menatapnya.

"bagaima kab–"

 **PLUK..!**

" _omae koto ga suki"_ seruku lantang sambil memeluknya. Erat. Begitu erat.

"emm.. se-sak.." ya. Terlalu erat kupeluk ia hingga membuatnya merasa sesak.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku, hingga aku seketika memeluk orang itu dan mengucapkan kalimat yang mungkin sudah tidak pantas ku ucapkan. Disaat itu pun air mataku mengalir lagi.

"suki desu!" lagi

"eh? Umi– apa mak–"

Ku eratkan lagi pelukanku padanya " _yappari! Omae koto ga suki!"_ ku ulangi kalimat itu dan kali ini aku malah meneriakkannya.

Dan kini gadis itu ikut merangkul tubuhku "hn, _watashi mo.."_

" _gomenasai"_ aku menangis sejadi-jadinya " _hounto ni gomenasai_ "

Dia menggelang " _Iie, dijoubu dayo_ "

" ….. " aku melepas pelukannya disela isakkanku, Ia menyentuh kedua pipiku

"semua akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang"

" _Arigatou…_ Kotori"

" _doitashimasite,_ Umi- _chan_ " dia tersenyum.

"tapi, bagaiman bisa?"

"ceritannya panjang…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

* * *

 ** _sampai sini dulu ya minna-san. sorry kalau kependekan  
mungkin chapter selanjutnya adalah yang terakhir, yang menjelaskan semuanya #baru kemungkinan ya..  
tetap stay di fanfic ini ^_^. Mohon review nya lagi *jika ada review saya akan lanjutkan._**

 ** _see you next chapter_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**bertemu lagi dengan saya si penulis amatiran, maaf membuat kalian menunggu #emang ada yang berharap? T_T  
terima kasih sebelumnya atas review yang diberikan *sungguh, saya sangat s**_ **enang membaca dan menerima tiap _review dari minna-san. itu menjadi penyemangat saya dalam menulis cerita ini._**

 ** _maafkan jika banyak typo dsb_**

 **.**

* * *

 **2 tahun yang lalu…..**

 ** __Minami Kotori__**

Ku buka perlahan kedua mataku, kurasakan genggaman erat menjalar di tangan . Itu yang kurasakan di bagian belakang kepalaku. Juga punggung kananku.

Silau. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"kau sudah sadar, Minami- _san_?"

"aku dimana? Apa yang terjadi denganku?" ku arahkan padangan pada sosok gadis berambut sebahu dengan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya.

"kau di rumah sakit"

"maaf kau siapa?"

"oh. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Koizumi Hanayo"

"kau yang membawaku ke sini?"

"bukan aku saja. Tapi bersama –"

 _Srekkk…_

Seseorang menggeser pintu kamar tempat aku dirawat saat ini. Pandanganku masih sedikit kabur untuk melihat objek jarak agak jauh, namun dari postur tubuh sepertinya aku mengenalinya.

"ah! Toujou- _san_ "

"kau mengenalnya, Koizumi- _san_?" tanyaku

"panggil saja Hanayo"

"baiklah, Hanayo- _chan_ "

"beliau lah yang membantuku membawa mu ke sini"

.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Toujou- _san_ oleh Hanayo tadi mendekat. Ternyata aku memang mengenalinya. Dia Nozomi- _sensei_.

"bagaimana perasaanmu?" Nozomi- _sensei_ mengelus lembut kepalaku. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan belaian seperti ini.

"sudah lumayan"

"aku dengar kau yatim piatu. Jadi boleh aku mengadopsi mu? Kebetulan aku hanya tinggal sendiri dan kau tahu kan rasanya sendirian?"

Aku tercengang. Sungguh. Apa ini mimpi? Aku harap bukan.

"tentu saja boleh!" senyumku melebar seketika. Lagipula sendirian itu memang tidak menyenangkan.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu. Akan ku urus semuanya" dia mengelus kepalaku lagi.

"Terima Kasih banyak _sensei_ "

Ternyata beliau tidak seburuk saat menggunakan perannya sebagai seorang guru. Sangat baik.

.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Aku tiba di rumah baru. Semuanya baru. Keluarga baru. Nozomi- _sensei_ telah resmi menjadi orangtua angkatku, dan terlebih lagi kita tinggal di New York. Aku disekolahkan di Sekolahan khusus Desain. Ya, itu memang impianku, menjadi seorang desainer. Mungkin suatu saat aku memang harus membayar kebaikan beliau.

Tapi dibalik kesenangan itu, masih ada satu penyesalah dan rasa bersalah yang menyelimuti perasaanku.

 _Umi-chan… bagaiman dia sekarang?_

"Hanayo- _chan_?" panggilku. Hanayo ada bersama dengan kami di sini karena dia juga sebenarnya tinggal di New York. Kebetulan saat di Jepang waktu itu, dia sedang liburan dan menemui sepupunya.

"ada apa Kotori- _chan_?" _well,_ kami sudah sepakat untuk memanggil nama depan.

"ada apa denganku sebenarnya, sebelum aku ada di rumah sakit? Jujur saja, aku lupa dengan kejadian yang menimpaku, yang ku ingat terakhir kali itu aku bertengkar dengan sahabatku"

"apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Aku mengangguk.

.

* * *

 ** __Koizumi Hanayo__**

"Kayochin…. Kayochin…." Seru seseorang seraya memelukku dari belakang.

"Rin- _chan._ ada apa?" aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang selalu bersemangat itu.

"hari ini aku akan melakukannya lagi" ucapnya mantap.

"apa?!" aku terkejut "bukannya waktu itu sudah ditolak ya? Kau yakin akan melakukannya lagi?" ucapku meyakinkan.

"aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku benar-benar mengaguminya"

"tapi Rin- _chan…"_

"Minami Kotori. Dia _senpai_ yang menawan. Lihat ." dia menunjukkan foto seorang bernama _Kotori_ itu padaku, melalui ponselnya. Dia memang cantik.

.

Hoshizora Rin. Dia sepupuku. Selalu terlihat bersemangat dan ceria. Terkadang aku iri dengan sifatnya itu, dia begitu jujur dan berani juga polos. Dia selalu saja menceritakan sosok yang ia sukai itu padaku, tapi, aku akan selalu mendukungnya.

"kalau begitu aku boleh ikut? Aku akan melihat dari jauh saja"

"boleh _kok_!"

Dia bilang, dia akan menyatakan perasaannya lagi di Taman Akiba, karena dia tahu kalau sang _senpai_ –nya itu akan berada di sana.

Namun mendadak Rin- _chan_ menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kayochin, kau bisa tunggu di sini sebentar?"

"eh? Ada apa memangnya?"

"aku ada urusan sedikit"

"tapi–"

Rin- _chan_ mengenggam tanganku " _daijoubu desu~_ "

Dia terlihat aneh. Belum pernah aku melihat ekspresi seperti itu. tapi wajahnya menunjukkan keyakinan yang besar.

"….kalau aku belum kembali dalam waktu 10 menit, jemput aku ya" lepas itu ia langsung memelukku erat dan membisikanku sesuatu yang etah kenapa membuatku merinding mendengarnya. Padahal itu kalimat yang sering ku dengar darinya.

" _jaa ne.."_ dia melambai sebentar lalu berlari menjauh. Entah, perasaanku jadi terasa sesak.

Aku hanya pasrah menatap punggungnya yang semakin terlihat jauh dari pandanganku itu.

.

Sudah 10 menit aku menunggu. Tidak. Bahkan 15 menit, Rin- _chan_ tak kunjung datang. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia lakukan. Tapi aku benar-benar khawatir.

Kuputuskan untuk mencarinya. Taman Akiba seluas ini sangat sulit untuk mencarinya, tapi entah kenapa tanpa sadar kaki dan batin ini membawaku ke sebuah tempat yang memperlihatkan air mancur yang besar dan indah.

Kupandangi sekeliling dan….

"Rin- _chan_!" aku teriak bukan main melihatnya dari kejauhan dengan keadaan seperti itu. langsung saja aku berlari menghampirinya.

"Ka…kayochin" ucapnya lemah.

Aku menangis "apa yang terjadi denganmu Rin- _chan_? Bertahanlan"

" _gomen ne_ Kayochin" dia mengelus pipiku dengan tangan kanannya yang bernoda darah itu. "tolong bawa dia ke rumah sakit" ucapnya dengan nada terbata-bata. Ia menatap ke sebelah kanan.

Aku menatap sejenak ke arah yang ditunjukkan Rin- _chan._ "dia kan…."

" _onegai_ Kayochin. Dia lebih membutuhkan"

.

Dengan berat hati aku menuruti permintaannya. Tapi tidak mungkin aku membawanya sendirian. Jadi dengan keberanian, aku teriak sekencang-kencangnya . meminta pertolongan pada orang lain. Dan untunglah tak lama ada seorang wanita muda bertubuh proporsi menghampiri kami.

"ada apa ini?" wanita itu menatap kami bergantian " Ada apa dengan mereka?" wanita itu menatapku penuh tanya. Dan yang jelas dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah mengejutkannya denganku.

"aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi yang jelas tolong bantu gadis itu dulu" ucapku menunjuk kearah gadis yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di sebelah kami.

"baiklah, aku telpon ambulance dulu"

Aku menatap Rin- _chan_ dengan penuh iba. Dia terlihat kesakitan, sesekali ia meringis sambil memegangi perutnya disela pembicaraannya ketika menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa mereka.

Sebelum gadis itu diangkat dari tanah, aku sempat melihat samar Rin- _chan_ menyentuh lembut rambut gadis itu hingga membuat pita yang bertengger di rambut gadis itu terlepas karena disaat yang bersamaan gadis itu telah diangkat oleh petugas rumah sakit.

Tak lama setelah itu Rin- _chan_ pergi untuk selamanya.

 _Aku bangga padamu Hoshizora Rin._

 _._

* * *

 ** __Minami Kotori__**

Aku tak bisa berhenti meneteskan air mata setelah mendengar seluruh cerita dari Hanayo- _chan_. Aku begitu beruntung dicintai dan disukai oleh orang seperti Hoshizora Rin.

"dia sangat menyukai mu Kotori- _chan_ , aku sampai iri dengan semangatnya memperjuangkan sesuatu itu"

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas kebaikannya"

"kau cukup temui orang itu"

"siapa maksudmu?"

"Sonoda Umi"

"kau kenal dia?"

Hanayo tertawa kecil "tidak. Aku hanya sering mendengar dari Rin- _chan_ tentang kalian berdua. Dia bilang, kalau kau sepertinya menyukai Sonoda- _san_. Jadi aku juga yakin Rin- _chan_ pasti berpikir sama sepertiku. Dia pasti ingin kau menemuinya"

"tapi aku tidak yakin. Dia begitu membenciku"

"kita tidak akan pernah tahu, kalau belum dicoba"

"kau benar. Mungkin aku akan menemuinya saat waktunya tiba"

.

* * *

 ** __Ayase Eli__**

Sudah 2 tahun sejak kepergian Minami Kotori, yang dulu sempat menjadi teman dekatku, jujur aku sedih tak banyak waktu yang bisa kuhabiskan dengannya. Sejak itupun tak ada lagi tegur sapa kudengar dari seorang Sonoda Umi, dulu dia selalu memperhatikanku. Ya aku tahu itu dan aku senang. Bahkan sangat.

Kalau boleh jujur aku ingin menerima pernyataan cintanya kala itu. Tidak, bahkan sempat aku ingin menyatakan duluan padanya, tapi aku tahu, Kotori lah yang terbaik untuknya. Mereka selau menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kuyakin Kotori memendam rasa padanya.

Soal aku menyukai Kousaka Honoka? Aku memang menyukainya, dia lucu dan selalu bersemangat. Tapi tak sebesar perasaanku pada Umi. Namun kutetap memberanikan –atau mungkin lebih bisa dikatakan terpaksa- menanyakan soal Honoka pada Kotori.

 _"…kau tertarik padanya?"_

 _"sepertinya begitu. Boleh aku tahu namanya?"_

Kotori, dia malah tertawa. Memangnya lucu ya? Aku kesal sekali saat itu, tapi dia malah meminta balasan dengan memberikan dia alamat emailku.

 _"tidak lucu!"_

 _"boleh. Asalkan kau mau memberiku alamat emailmu"_

 _"hah? Untuk apa?"_

Kuyakin alamat emailku itu akan diberikannya pada Umi, hatiku senang, berbunga dan benar dugaanku, pulang sekolah kudapatkan pesan dari Umi yang berisi pernyataan cintanya, aku ingin melompat kegirangan saat itu dan ingin langsung kubalas _'ya, aku juga menyukaimu'_ , tapi aku sudah bertekat tak 'kan menyakiti Kotori dan bertepatan pesan itu masuk setelah aku sudah jadian dengan Honoka.

Mengingat-ingat kejadian itu, aku jadi merasa itu adalah tawa dan senyumnya yang terakhir. Kupandang foto masa kecilku dengannya, setetes air mata mengalir di pipiku. Astaga, aku memang menyayangi Kotori. Wajah polosnya itu…

 ** _Drrrt… drrrt…._**

Ponselku bordering, panggilan masuk tak dikenal terpampang di ponselku.

"moshi…moshi.."

 ** _"ah, Ayase Eli-san?"_**

"ha'i. dare desu ka?"

 ** _"….."_**

Mataku membulat.

Dengan sigap kuberlari menuju SMA Otonokizaka. Tepat di bawah pohon rindang tempat dimana aku terakhir kali melihat tawa polosnya.

"ara…, Eli- _senpai?_ Bagaiman kabarmu?" orang di hadapanku itu. Ya. Suara itu. Senyum itu. Wajah polos itu. Astaga Tuhan, apa aku bermimpi?.

Kuatur dahulu napasku yang naik turun tak beraturan, lalu kupeluk erat tubuhnya dan menangis di pundaknya.

"Kotori! Kau sungguh Kotori kan? Temanku? teman kecilku? Minami Kotori? Apa aku bermimpi? Siapapun sadarkan aku" seruku lantang.

"kau tidak bermimpi Eli- _senpai,_ ini sungguh aku. Minami Kotori, teman kecilmu"

" _mou.._ berhenti memenggilku _senpai._ Kau bilang aku temanmu kan? Panggilah aku seperti saat kita kecil dulu"

"hehe.. baiklah Eli- _chan"_

"maafkan aku Kotori, begitu lamanya kita tak menghabiskan waktu bersama karena aku terlalu sibuk dan melupakan kenangan masa kecil kita" "jangan sesali itu semua. Semua sudah berlalu. Maaf membuatmu khawatir"

"kalau kau masih hidup, lalu 2 tahun lalu itu.."

Kami duduk di bawah pohon rindang sambil kudengarkan cerita Kotori yang sebenarnya. Tentang insiden dia dirampok sampai ia diangkat oleh Nozomi- _sensei_ sebagai anak _._ Pantas saja beliau memilih untuk berhenti mengajar. Lalu kenapa Nozomi- _sensei_ tak memberi tahu pihak sekolah yang sesungguhnya?

"ah, kalau itu aku yang minta. Kalau pihak sekolah tau aku masih hidup, pasti Umi- _chan_ akan tahu. Dan aku belum siap bertemu dengannya saat itu"

"….." keheningan sesaat.

"Kotori, ada yang ingin kuberitahu padamu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau memberitahu alasan kita bertemu" aku yakin dia mengajakku bertemu bukan hanya sekedar melepas rindu.

"eh? Iya, silahkan"

Kuceritakan semuanya pada Kotori tentang perasaanku pada Sonoda Umi dan benar dugaanku, ia kaget.

"tenang saja Kotori, aku sudah melupakan perasaan itu. Ia lebih membutuhkanmu sekarang"

Kotori tersenyum, sudah lama aku tak melihat senyum itu.

"…lalu, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyaku spontan

"eh?"

"setelah sekian lama, aku yakin ada yang ingin kau selesaikan, bukan?"

Kotori diam sejenak, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul abu-abu dan menyodorkannya padaku

"tolong, berikan ini pada Umi- _chan_ "

"kenapa tidak langsung saja kau berikan padanya?" kuraih buku itu.

"aku tak bisa menemuinya sekarang, karena aku harus kembali ke New York sebentar lagi"

"apa? Secepat ini? Kita baru bertemu dan kau-"

Kotori memelukku.

" _gome na…_ Eli- _chan._ Aku pasti akan kembali lagi, jika saatnya tiba. Aku hanya ingin Umi- _chan_ mengetahui perasaanku dulu, lewat buku ini"

"kalau begitu, buku ini akan kuberikan saat kau kembali lagi kesini" ucapku seakan mengancam.

"tapi-" ia melepas pelukannya.

"aku ingin saat Umi menyadari perasaanmu, kau juga ada di sampingnya saat itu juga. Kau tau? Ia terlihat uring-uringan. Tidakkah kau kasihan membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi?" kuguncang tubuhnya disela isak tangisku.

"…."

Kotori ikut menangis.

* * *

 **# ... # ... #**

 ** __Sonoda Umi__**

Setelah mendengar semua cerita Kotori, aku tak kuasa membendung air mataku dan aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Kalau saja aku tidak mengabaikan Kotori seperti itu. Pasti tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini dan pasti Hoshizora Rin masih menunjukkan semangat dan keceriaannya pada orang disekitarnya. Kalau bukan karena dia, aku tidak akan bisa bersama Kotori seperti sekarang ini.

"maaf Umi- _chan,_ harus membuatmu menunggu lama"

"tak apa. Kau kan sedang mengejar mimpimu. Jadi apa boleh buat"

"dan soal perasaan Eli- _chan…"_

"jangan pikirkan itu. Jujur saja aku kaget, ternyata cintaku terbalaskan waktu itu, hanya saja mungkin Eli- _senpai_ tahu apa yang terbaik yang harus dia lakukan. Dia wanita yang bijaksana, dia tau apa yang ia lakukan.

"kau benar"

"tapi waktu kejadian itu, aku dan teman-teman di sekolah berpikir kalau kau memang meninggal. Karena di papan mading saat itu tertera nama mu. Jujur aku sangat shok"

"benarkah?"

"ya. Dan memang, sempat dikabarkan juga, Hoshizora- _san_ menghilang beberapa hari setelah berita tentangmu itu"

"mungkin saat di rumah sakit, data kami tertukar. Jadinya menimbulkan kesalahan informasi"

"ya, mungkin saja"

"tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Rin- _chan_. Dia seperti malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk membuatku tetap bisa ada sampai saat ini. Begitu juga Eli- _chan,_ ia rela melupakan perasaannya demi aku."

"bukan hanya mereka. Kau juga"

"eh?"

"aku tahu, kau juga sudah melindungiku selama ini. hanya saja aku tak pernah menyadarinya"

"…..." dia tersenyum. Senyuman itu. sudah lama kurindukan.

"begitu banyak malaikat tak bersayap yang dikirim Tuhan di dunia ini untuk menjaga, melindungi dan membahagiakan kita. Tinggal bagaimana kita bisa menyadarinya atau tidak"

Kugenggam erat tangan dan kutatap dalam mata Kotori, lalu kusentuh lembut permukaan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Bisa kurasakan ada senyuman disana.

.

Begitulah skenario kehidupanku. Banyak kejadian yang telah terjadi. Aku sangat senang bisa berjumpa lagi dengan sahabatku , Kotori. Bukan. Tapi sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihku. Aku jadi bisa menebus semuanya. Meskipun harus ada yang berkorban dan dikorbankan. Tapi itulah hidup.

Bisa kuambil pelajaran dari hidupku ini.

 _"hargailah semua yang kau miliki saat ini selagi masih ada dan sadarilah betapa banyak orang disekitar kita yang membutuhkan perhatian dan memperhatikan kita. Karena kita tak pernah tahu sampai kapan itu semua akan ada."_

 ** _._**

 ** _.e.n.d._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** __Hoshizora Rin__**

Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku lagi pada Minami Kotori, dia _senpai_ sekaligus sahabat Sonoda Umi, _senpai_ satu klubku. Aku pernah ditolak olehnya. Tapi aku akan mencobanya lagi. Aku ditemani Koizumi Hanayo , sepupuku.

Sudah tiba di Taman Akiba tempat aku akan menemukan Kotori- _senpai,_ karena aku sempat mendengar kalau ia akan ke tempat ini. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke sekitar mencari sosok itu. Dan... ketemu. Tapi aku melihat pria berpakaian hitam membuntuti Kotori- _senpai,_ pria itu nampaknya membawa senjata. Aku hampir panik, tapi aku mencoba tenang agar Hanayo tak curiga.

Lalu kuputuskan untuk mengikutinya.

"Kayochin, kau bisa tunggu di sini sebentar?"

"eh? Ada apa memangnya?"

"aku ada urusan sedikit"

"tapi-

kugenggam tangan Hanayo, berusaha membuatnya tak mengkhawatirkanku " _daijoubu desu~_ "

"….kalau aku belum kembali dalam waktu 10 menit, jemput aku ya" lepas itu kupeluk ia dan membisikan " _arigatou Kayochin, aku menyayangimu"_

Karena kuyakin sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpaku, karena itu kuminta Hanayo untuk mencariku jika aku tak kunjung kembali.

 _._

 _._

Kubuntuti pria tadi, tak lama ia berhenti bersamaan dengan berhentinya Kotori- _senpai_. Kulihat ada Umi- _senpai_ disana, rupanya tujuannya kesini adalah bertemu dengan Umi- _senpai._ Meski jauh kulihat, tapi sepertinya bereka sedang berkonflik. Setelah itu pria tadi menodongkan pistol ke arah Kotori- _senpai_ lalu dan menembak punggungnya.

Tepat saat itu Umi- _senpai_ pun pergi, sepertinya ia tak menyadari kalau Kotori- _senpai_ ditembak. Pria itu mendekati Kotori- _senpai,_ lalu mengambil ponsel dan tasnya. Aku buru-buru berlari mendekati pria itu dan memukulnya dengan balok. Tapi pukulanku meleset dan aku dipukul olehnya hingga aku jatuh.

"jangan sakiti dia!" teriakku dengan mata berkaca

"diam kau! jangan ikut campur!" Pria itu kembali menodongkan pistol ke arah Kotori- _senpai_ yang dalam keadaan lemas dan setengah sadar, tapi buru-buru aku memeluknya.

"Senpaiii!"

 _ **Daarrrr!**_

Kurasakan tiga peluru menembus punggungku. Ya, peluru itu mengenaiku.

Sangat sakit.

Lepas tembakan itu, aku pun terlentang di samping Kotori- _senpai_. Ku lihat ke arahnya, dia pingsan dan tak lama kemudian, kurasakan peluru menembus perutku.

Pria itu menembakku lagi. Lalu ia bergegas lari sambil membawa ponsel dan tas Kotori- _senpai_. Ternyata penjahat itu mengincar barang Kotori- _senpai._

" _da-dare ka.. dare ka tasukete_ " aku mencoba berteriak meminta pertolongan, tapi tenagaku tak cukup kuat. Tapi untunglah kemudian Hanayo datang menghampiri kami. Syukurlah dia bisa menemukan kami. Dia berlari sembari menangis.

"Ka…kayochin" ucapku lemah.

"apa yang terjadi denganmu Rin- _chan_? Bertahanlan"

" _gomenne_ Kayochin" kuelus pipinya. "tolong bawa dia ke rumah sakit" kuarahkan pandangan pada Kotori- _senpai_. Aku ingin agar dia secepatnya dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk padanya.

"dia kan…."

" _onegai_ Kayochin. Dia lebih membutuhkan"

Hanayo pun berteriak meminta bantuan dan beruntunglah ada Nozomi- _sensei_ yang kebetulan sedang lewat, ia kemudian menelpon ambulance

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Rin- _chan?!_ " ada sedikit nada marah di pengucapan Hanayo. kuyakin dia sangat khawatir padaku.

"aku membuntuti pria jahat yang ingin mengincar Kotori- _senpai._ Pria itu sempat menodongkan pistol padanya tapi aku memeluknya agar tembakan itu tak mengenai Kotori- _senpai"_

 _"_ ya Tuhan..., kenapa kau lakukan itu? Harusnya kau ajak aku, agar tidak terjadi seperti ini. Aku bisa membantumu"

"aku tidak mau membahayakanmu Kayochin, lagipula aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orang yang kusayang terluka. _ugh!"_ kupegang perutku yang semakin membuat kekuatanku menipis.

"Rin- _chan..."_ Hanayo memeluk kepalaku yang ada di pangkuannya dan menangis "kau jahat Rin- _chan!_ Tak seharusnya kau menghadapi ini sendiri. Kita saudara kan? Kita sahabat kan? Harusnya kau ajak aku disaat kesusahanmu!"

" _gome na_ Kayohin" kutatap dia untuk terakhir kali, air matanya membasahi wajahku. Lalu kuberikan ia senyumanku untuk terkahir kali meski sedikit kupaksa.

 _Maaf_ _Kayochin mungkin aku tidak bisa bertahan lama._

.

Kemudian ambulance datang beserta Nozomi- _sensei._ Sebelum Kotori- _senpai_ diangkat dari tanah, kupandang ia yang dalam keadaan tak sadar laluku elus rambutnya, karena sudah sejak lama aku ingin melakukan itu, dan benar dugaanku rambutnya sangat lembut.

 **"aku menyukaimu Minami Kotori"**

Setelah itu aku benar-benar terlelap dalam tidur abadi.

 _._

Aku senang, berhasil mengungkapkannya lagi. meski itu yang terakhir kali, tapi mungkin memang ini yang terbaik. Cinta tidak harus memiliki. Melihat orang yang ku sayang bisa bersama dengan orang lain yang ia sayangi, itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia.

 _Tetaplah menjadi Malaikat untuk Sonoda Umi dan yang lainnya, Kotori-senpai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **" - μ's - "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **#ini benar-benar tamat kok. hehehe...**_

 _ **akhirnya setelah perjalanan panjang membuatnya, selesai juga. sempat bingung sebenarnya, ini cerita mau dibuat sad ending atau happy ending. tapi setelah perdepatan panjang (maksudnya meminta saran) dengan teman saya, akhirnya saya buat dengan ending seperti ini.**_ ** _terserah minna-san mau menganggap ini sad/happy ending._**

 ** _saya sangat berterima kasih sekali atas dukungan dan review yang diberikan sebelumnya. terimakasih juga sudah setia membaca cerita ini.  
mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika sepanjang cerita ini terdapat beberapa hal yang tidak berkenan bagi minna-san. maaf juga apabila tidak memuaskan dan terkesan bertele-tele/tidak menarik. #saya hanya salah satu penggemar LoveLive yang ingin berapresiasi lewat fanfiction. dan manusia dengan kekurangannya._**

 ** _Mohon review-nya. :  
.Bagaimana perasaan anda sepanjang membaca ini?  
.Bagaimana pendapat anda tentang ending cerita ini?  
.Adakah pendapat lain yang ingin anda berikan tentang cerita ini maupun tentang sang Author-nya (Lemonchi)?_**

 _ **Arigatogozaimashita!**_

 ** _-_** sekian-


End file.
